


Of Piratical Notions, Faulty Compasses, and the Resulting Misadventures on the High Seas (Art)

by Insidious Inkstains (sidneybelveire)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, In terms of art, Natasha only at this point sorry, the series is c/c
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidneybelveire/pseuds/Insidious%20Inkstains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Kisleth's pirate AU series.</p>
<p>Currently the only finished one I have is Natasha, but I may finish up Coulson and Clint, or even others, later on.</p>
<p>(there are more rough sketches on my tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Piratical Notions, Faulty Compasses, and the Resulting Misadventures on the High Seas (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/gifts).
  * Inspired by [May Fortune Smile Upon Your Future (And Opportunity Bless Your Past)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685411) by [Kisleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kisleth/pseuds/Kisleth). 



> More (unfinished) pirate arts can be found at my tumblr, [ insidious inkstains](siddybikkits.tumblr.com)  
> Please come say hello!
> 
> Also, since I cannot link to the whole series by Kisleth, I encourage everyone to go read it, not just the one story listed here.

"Natasha in black, head to toe, except the bright crimson hourglass across her abdomen which had earned her her name."

**Author's Note:**

> Some other stuff:
> 
> She has stolen Coulson's coat from when he was still a captain. I do not know why.
> 
> Also her hat contains many weapons. As I cannot draw swords, I did not draw those either.
> 
> I did not draw her tattoos, because they are hidden here. She does not have as many as Clint, most people don't. (He has many, most of which she has inked.)
> 
> Feedback would be appreciated, or just headpats.


End file.
